Emmett's Chuck E Cheese Party
by Rosy's Vampy
Summary: So Emmett and the lot go to Chuck E. Cheese, that well known, much hated kid's playplace for his birthday party. Just a random idea I had.


_Disclaimer: None of these really uber awesome characters are mine, sadly. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer, except for Chuck E Cheese and the like. I definitely do not own any of these people…who all rock (with Chuck as an exception again lol). So don't give me credit for coming up with these characters or I'll eat your computer alive!!!_

I walked across the parking lot of wherever we were with a blindfold on; Rosalie hadn't wanted me to see where we were going for a celebration that had been nearly forgotten: my birthday. We didn't usually celebrate it, but this one was special for some reason, though I personally think that my family just got bored. As we got closer, I could smell the young blood and could hear screams and electronic beeping coming from inside. "Um…Rose, _please_ will you tell me where we are?" I pleaded, but to no avail.

"Sorry, Emmett, but it's a _surprise_ party. If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise!" Her hand wrapped around my hugely buff arm, which consoled me some.

A blast of cold air _whooshed_ against me when Rosalie opened the door. The screaming and beeping were even more audible…as was the singing. The voice wasn't familiar at all: nasal and kid-friendly.

"Hi, welcome to Chuck E. Cheese!" I heard a man's voice say. My heart sank and my mouth gaped at Rosalie. I heard her bright, musical chuckle and felt her take my left hand and pull it forwards some so the man could stamp it.

As we walked to the back, I complained, "Rosalie, I love you, but do you realize you're _destroying my dignity_? And when are you going to take off this stupid blindfold?"

"Now," she slipped her hands off my arm and swiftly untied the blindfold. It dropped to the ground, as did my mouth, and she laughed her sweet laughter. We were all the way in the back, away from the disturbance of human kids, and right next to Alice was a giant, automated, scary-looking mouse that was singing some strange song about "SPF". I didn't bother trying to decipher the words.

"Hey, glad you finally came," Jasper said jokingly and waved. "Want to go play in the tunnels?"

My eyes flared with disgust; I hoped he hadn't been serious, because every one of my family members knew that I would bring down the entire tunnel structure, along with all the little kids, what with all my pounding around. Brute strength is a nice thing to have, but not in flimsy plastic tunnels that don't even look safe enough for a two-year-old.

"Hey, lighten up, he was kidding," Edward nudged me in the ribs with his elbow. "So happy birthday…even though you hate it, and it's pointless celebrating hundreds of birthdays over and over again…" his voice trailed off, and I knew he had clearly read my thoughts as to why I didn't want to be here. He laughed suddenly. "So we got you some tokens! I could so beat you at that racing game over there," he indicated to frumpy looking game with his head.

"It's on. Bring it!" I snapped, stamping my foot lightly so I didn't put a hole in the floor.

"It's already been brought!" Edward snapped too, stepping up till he was in my face. We raced off (racing being in human terms, and we were virtually walking so as not to expose our race to every small child and parent in Chuck E. Cheese) to the game.

After about an hour of racing Edward, Jasper and Alice, I counted my tickets over in the back at superhuman speed. _Five hundred and thirty-two, not bad Emmett, _I thought to myself. Edward looking back at me and scowled. He was clearly not happy that I beat him in every single game. I laughed and walked over to him. "So what should I get? Hmmm…all these _tickets_…" I was careful to draw out the word, and make it extra long for excessive rubbing-in.

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward growled.

"I mean, after all, I _am_ better at speed racing than you…"

"Emmett, don't go there. I would have won if you hadn't cheated," Edward was crouching on the ground now, ready for attack. Some kid went running off to her mom, whining in fear when she saw how…vampire-like Edward was, and I didn't blame her. Well, that's probably not what she was thinking, but I was.

"I didn't cheat, I'm just better, and I play better when my mind isn't focused on other things. You can't let Bella encroach on _everything_ in your life, Ed," I knew that he had been distracted by Bella. His reluctance to leave Bella to go to some human party with Angela Weber had been bugging him all day, I could tell.

"DON'T call me Ed!" he snarled, hurling himself at me. A swoosh of breath escaped me as he bowled me over; the sound we made when he barreled into me reverberated throughout the whole play place…thing. His teeth snapped just inches away from my face, but I jerked back, falling on the ground with a light thud, and held him back with my strength. All was quiet, except for the loud sounds from games, and every human in the place was staring at us like we had just started sucking someone dry in the middle of the room. I was too glad Carlisle hadn't been here to see us; he would have been mortified.

"Sorry, folks, just uh…carry on," I said, waving my hands in a dismissing gesture and smiling widely. When the small children stopped gawking at the 'pretty people', as I heard one little boy call us, I turned to Alice expectantly.

"Didn't see that one coming," she shook her head, her brow furrowed. She suddenly relaxed, as did I, and I suspected Jasper's power at hand.

"Well, not that this hasn't been great fun, but I…have to go…uh…do something fairly important…now," I tried my best to make up some excuse to leave, but the best thing I could think of that I really had to do was mow the front lawn.

And henceforth was the most memorable birthday I've had so far, and will have-says Alice.


End file.
